


alpha :: .c.r.b.

by xx_colbys_queen_xx



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam and Colby
Genre: #wolves #impliedsmut #impliedrape #werewolfhierarchy #relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_colbys_queen_xx/pseuds/xx_colbys_queen_xx
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to end like this. What was meant to be a harmless trip to the Witche’s Forest for a video turned out to be a nightmare, and a road trip they never should have taken.





	1. Dawn of the Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [☽ Howl ☾ ✔](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178598) by [goddess_of_time_and_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic). 

The group consisting of Colby, Sam, Elton, Corey, and Colby’s girlfriend Raven, took about a three-hour car trip to a renowned haunted forest for a YouTube video. The five were excited and dripped in exhilarating adrenaline as they exited the car after filming an intro. 

Raven, however, knowing Colby’s reputation, had previously forced Colby to promise that they would be safe and okay. He could only honestly reply with saying he hoped they would be safe, but even Elton, the adult in the group, couldn’t guarantee their safety. 

After taking a quick thumbnail, the group daringly ventured into the pitch-black woods, walking shoulder to shoulder for each other’s safety. All ears and eyes were on alert watching and listening for anything out of the ordinary. The only thing they had heard twenty minutes in was a haunting owl hooting his nightly speech. 

The moon was full and bright, so were the stars boasting their silvery light, giving everything an eerie glow. Colby protectively walked ahead of the group, leading them down the broken concrete sidewalk-like paths. Raven not far behind him. 

“What the fuck was that? What the fuck was that?!” Corey repeated the phrase three times after as everyone questioned. 

“Did you hear something? I didn’t hear anything, buddy.” Sam stood by his alarmed best friend, flicking his flashlight beam around them through trees and bushes. 

“Let’s just keep moving,” Colby said, leading the group on down the paths. Everyone agreed and took quick, uneasy steps, in a scary game of follow the leader. 

“I heard it again!” Corey exclaimed sometime later. “It was like some kind of growl!”

“Growl?” Elton raised an eyebrow at the terrified boy. “There aren’t any bears or wolves out here, Corey.”

Corey didn’t seem to believe what Elton said. “It was a growl, I know what I heard, Elton.”

“Okay hey, let’s not get mouthy.” Raven reminded the group. “I can’t remember the last time either of us got into a fight. So let’s keep it that way. Especially someplace like this.”

“We can’t just keep going, Rave!” Corey scoffed, using the nickname she only all0wed her close friends to call her. Which were all of the roommates. Well, except for Aaron. He’s always seemed off to Raven. He threw her off with how quiet he was. 

“Well, then what the hell are we supposed to do?” Elton questioned Corey. “We can’t just go back to the car, then we came all the way out here for nothing.”

“Exactly,” Colby said. “Let’s just keep going and if we hear anything else then we’ll reconsider.”

“You said that last time and we- I- heard a growl. I don’t want to do this, guys,” Corey said, stopping the group from walking.

“Well, if you want to go back to the car then go back to the car. Let us know if anything weird happens on your way back, then.” Colby told him, and Corey nodded, turning away from the group and heading back in the direction of the front gate. 

Raven moved closer to Colby as the group continued down the dark, broken concrete path into the woods. Inside her head, she was wondering if she should have listened to Corey about the sounds he was hearing. She second-guessed her decision to stay. But she reminded herself that she was with Colby and Sam and Elton and they wouldn’t let anything happen to her. 

Everything got quieter and the air grew thicker as they ventured deeper into the black woods, and eventually, they stopped in the middle of the path to listen. 

“It’s so fucking quiet.” Elton cursed. “I don’t like this. I don’t like this at all.”

Colby’s phone dinged with a text message, breaking the thick silence abruptly. It made everyone jump. Colby lessened the brightness on his screen and opened messages. 

“It’s from Corey,” Colby said quietly whilst reading the message. “Oh my g- guys he sent a picture. He got bit real good by something. He said we needed to leave, now, because it looked like a wolf and if it was then it probably has pack members.”

“Okay then let’s dip,” Sam said, putting the camera away after telling it that they would check in once back in the vehicle. The group turned back and started quickly making their way back down the path they were walking on. Raven inched closer to Colby. 

“It’s alright, I won’t let anything hurt you,” Colby encouraged Raven. “It’ll have to get through me before it hurts you.”

Corey sent Colby another text. This time he froze in shock. “Guys… we really need to get moving. Now.”

“What? What did he send you?” Sam leaned over Colby’s shoulder and looked at his screen. “Oh my god… what the f- what is that?!”

“His eyes are fucking bright blue,” Elton observed. “We need to leave. Whatever the fuck bit him was not a wolf.” 

“I know, we’re leaving right now, let’s move quicker,” Sam said as the group graduated from a cautious stroll to a quick jog. 

A loud growl stopped the group in their tracks. Raven almost dove for Colby when she saw glowing gold eyes in the woods in front of her. “Colby- I- Colby. What is that?”

“I don’t know, Elton what do we do? Do we run?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Elton said while backing up slowly, his arm in front of Sam protectively. 

“I’d say we dip! Run!” 

The group sprinted down the path and Raven turned back, though she wished she hadn’t. Because before she could blink, the creature was on top of her. Holding her down and growling in her face as a type of intimidation. Raven screamed for Colby and Elton, someone or anyone who would help her. 

Colby came running back and before he tackled the creature off of Raven, it bit her in the arm. Once Colby managed to get the mystery animal off of his girlfriend, Elton ran up behind her and lifted her up off of the ground. Colby yelled out in pain as the creature bit his leg and dove for Elton and Sam. Biting both of them in the process. 

Then in a split second, it was gone. Colby stood up and limped over to where Elton and Raven were lying on the ground. “Hey, guys, we- we gotta go before it comes back. Can you guys stand?”

“Yeah. I think so,” Sam slowly rose to his feet and helped Elton to his as Colby helped Raven. Colby’s eyes darted around the group. 

“We all good? Alright, let’s go,” 

Everyone followed Colby’s lead out of the woods and out to the car where they all climbed in and took breaths. Corey saw each of their wounds and his mood dropped. “You guys got bit too.”

Colby sighed heavily in reply. “Yes, we did. And we’re gonna all go home.”


	2. Alpha and Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unsure of how accurate the hierarchy is with the eye colors. y'all can correct me if you won't, I won't get offended.

As soon as the group got home, they all went to the kitchen to clean their wounds. Warm, damp rags were spread around the group and each used them, winces were heard around the kitchen. 

“Damn. Got you good, Colby,” Corey commented, seeing the deep bite mark on his leg. 

“Yeah. It hurts like a bitch.” Colby sucked in a breath as he pressed the rag to the wound again. “What the hell was that thing? It bit all of us.”

“Almost like it had to,” Elton added, setting his rag in the sink. “Like it had a mission.”

“I know,” Sam finally spoke. “I hate it. I hate how it seemed like it targeted us.”

“You haven’t said much, Rave,” Corey looked over at Raven from across the kitchen island. “You okay?”

“Would you be okay after that happened?” Raven asked him with a bit of angst. “No. I’m not okay. At all.”

“Sam your eyes,” Colby looked up at Sam, who’s eyes were glowing gold. Sam blinked like nothing was going on. 

“What about ‘em?” Sam asked.

“They’re gold. So are Elton’s.” 

“Ravey yours are blue. Like, bright fucking blue,” Corey commented. “Like mine.” 

Colby looked around at his best friend’s and girlfriend’s eyes, shocked at the abnormal colors they all possessed. Then all eyes were on him suddenly and everyone immediately gasped. 

“What? What now?” 

“Dude…” Corey got closer to Colby and looked harder into his eyes. “They’re red. Like, not like pink-eye red but like, red. Like a fucking demon, red.”

Raven moved a little further away from Colby, terrified of the color his eyes were. “I don’t like that… I-I don’t like any of this what’s going on?”

“Hello?” A voice came from upstairs. “Corey, Elton, Colby? You guys home? Is that you guys?”

Elton’s eyes widened. “U-um, yeah! Yeah! No need to come down and check. It’s us, go back to Fortnite!”

“I wanna come down and say hey to my best friends. Whoah… you- you guys know all of your eyes are weird colors right?” Aaron looked at each of them with curiosity. “What happened? Are they contacts or something?”

“No. We got attacked by something at Witches’ Forest. We don’t know what but we got attacked,” Elton rubbed his eyes, then shook his head realizing the gold color hadn’t left his eyes. “I don’t know what the fuck is going on. We can’t go out in public like this, guys. We can’t film either.”

“Do- do we go to a doctor or something? Like- we have to do something about this, we can’t just ignore it,” Sam said. 

“Believe me, I know,” Elton sighed heavily. 

“Aaron, why aren’t you freaking out? It’s unlike you,” Corey said. 

“Because… I think… I think I know what happened… but you guys won’t believe me.”

“Oh, I fucking doubt that with all of me. We all got bit by some rabid creature and now our eyes are changing colors,” Colby scoffed. “Try me. At this point, I’ll believe anything.”

Aaron led the group up to his room and opened one of the many notebooks he had sitting on his desk. It was heavily worn down like he had been using it for a long time. “I did some research… I have been in this fantasy creature phase a lot lately, which is why I’ve been MIA a lot. I just thought you guys would judge me but now it’s actually coming to use.”

“Well, I’m glad we have you then, now what the hell happened?” Elton asked Aaron. 

Aaron flipped through the pages in his notebook until he stopped and read through the text, then nodded. “...possesses qualities like sudden or progressive anger, blue, gold, or red-colored eyes to show social level. Guys… you- you’re werewolves…”

“What?” Elton laughed, the possibility of him and his best friends seeming comical to him. “Aaron where did you get that?”

“A couple of old books my grandpa gave me a long time ago. He passed away but he was so into fantasy creatures and like, everything that had to do with them. I got rid of them when I moved but before that, I took notes on the creatures just in case I wanted to come back to it.” Aaron explained. “I’m glad I did.”

“Okay, well, what else should we know about our new identities, then Aaron?” Sam asked. 

“Don’t go outside on full moons unless you want to morph,” Aaron said. “It says here that the morph is painful. You turn full wolf when you do. So not really werewolves but kinda. You’re a full wolf, not a human-wolf thing.”

“Okay, what about the eye color?” Corey asked anxiously. 

“Gold is beta. Blue is omega… and the red is… alpha.” Aaron looked up at Colby. “Looks like that’s Colby.”

“Even though I’m the oldest one here,” Elton sighed heavily. “But, I just don’t get why Colby would be the alpha.”

“Well, if he was possessing protective or leader qualities when he got bitten then he’s alpha. It’s just the way the blood works. It meshes with the emotions you’re expressing at the time.”

“Okay, how do we know you’re not bullshitting all of this?” Corey asked with a scoff. “How the hell are we werewolves?”

“Corey, what other explanation is there for our fucking eyes?! Or the fact that the creature bit all of us and left immediately?” Colby said. “I get you guys might be upset that I’m alpha, but I am and you guys need to get over that.”

“What does that mean for Colby and I’s relationship?” Raven finally asked, her voice quiet in fear. 

“You’re an omega. So it’s not a bad thing. It’s good actually. But the thing with females is…” Aaron hesitated.

“What??” Colby asked. 

“They go into heat,” Aaron said, making Raven’s face turn bright red. “In late June early July. So like… now…”

“I ain’t getting my balls chopped off if that’s what you’re saying,” Colby said. “Like, babe I love you, but no.”

“That’s the thing though… she can be bred by any of you guys. If you’re in wolf form. Because… you know… if your wolf self gets horny because of scents and hormones, you won’t be able to control yourself.” Aaron said, making everyone cringe.

Colby looked around the group, and stood closer to Raven. “If I hear either of you fucked my girlfriend I’m gonna lose my shit.”

“We won’t man. Just- we have to be away from her when we’re not in human form,” Elton said. “Because it’d be fucking weird if I did it.”

A light chuckle sprinkled around the group, then silence engulfed all of them again like before as Aaron spoke. “Another thing, that’s extremely important for you guys to know, is that you cannot control your wolf self. You’ll be able to see and tell what you did as a wolf, but you can’t change it. So, if either of you guys get into fights or get upset or… you know… the whole heat thing… you will not be able to control yourselves. So I’m glad I didn’t get bitten, because I can help with that.”

“Yeah. Like, keep us away from each other and shit,” Corey nodded and everyone just kind of sighed. “So… this is our life then… I- can we get rid of it somehow?”

“I have no idea. I could do some more research but it’ll take ages, man. Because what I got in that book is gone. I didn’t write that part down in my notes because I never thought we’d be in this position so I never really thought it would be super important.”

“Is the morph like… only when we’re outside during a full moon?”

“Yes, and since you’re all linked, when one of you morphs, so do the others,” Aaron explained. “So whenever there’s a full moon, just stay in and play video games or something.”

“So the eye colors, will they stay like this or will they change?”

“They stay,” Aaron sighed heavily. “You can just tell people they’re contacts or something?”

“Yeah, walking around with glowing red eyes is just a pair of contacts,” Colby scoffed, growling slightly, then went dizzy and fell to the ground. 

“Colby!” Everyone crouched down next to him to make sure he was okay. “You alright? Aaron, what the hell just happened?”

“I don’t know!” Aaron exclaimed, flipping through his notebook pages, then stopped. “It says that sometimes a singular morph can be triggered when the host expresses a certain emotion corresponding with their wolf identity. So Colby was just angry, and it nearly made him morph.”

“Oh…” Colby rubbed his head and sat up. “S-sorry guys…” 

“Just- try to be angry less,” Aaron said as the group helped Colby to his feet again. Raven worriedly grabbed his hand and inched closer to him. 

Elton asked another question. “So, how do we know which emotions trigger morphs?”

“You don’t until it kinda just… happens, which is the scary part,” Aaron sighed. “But at least we know Colby’s, so, no getting Colby angry. Unless you want a wolf in the house.”

“I just wanna go to bed,” Raven sighed sadly. “I just want to forget this even happened for eight hours.”

“Yeah… same.” 

Everyone went their separate ways, into their own rooms, where they all shut their doors, shut their lights off, and just went to bed in hopes of being relieved of the mental burden of their new identities. 

Raven and Colby got into bed and immediately Raven dove for the embrace of Colby. Scared. “Are we gonna be okay…?”

Colby sighed, unsure of his answer. “I trust Aaron. He said he’ll do more research to find out if we can get rid of this. In the meantime, we just have to be careful. We’ll be okay. I promise.”

“Don’t promise things you can’t guarantee,” Raven whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. 

“I know. I hate this too,” Colby calmed the anger inside of him to protect Raven. Because he remembered what Aaron said about not being able to control your wolf self. Colby kissed Raven’s temple and held her tighter. “We’ll get through this… together. My omega.”

Raven smiled softly at his new pet name for her. She appreciated a more positive outlook on the situation. It was refreshing for her heart. “Together, my alpha.”


	3. Trigger Test

The next few days, everyone was trying to experiment on which emotions would trigger morphs. Corey found out the hard way that fear is his trigger because Elton’s was mischief, so when Elton scared Corey, both of them ended up on the floor for a few minutes before taking dizzying steps back to their rooms. 

Sam’s trigger is sadness. Because he knew he had to explain to Kat, his girlfriend, what happened and he was sad because he had no idea how she’d take it and he’d first thought she wouldn’t believe him or believe him and leave him. So, when he took the phone call, Colby sat with him to make sure everything went smoothly, knowing Sam tends to stutter when he’s explaining things that scare him. (there's your #solby content)

But Raven’s? Hers is a mystery. She can’t figure it out. And no matter how many times Colby tried to aide her in finding out what it is, they end up getting let down anyway. Colby went to Aaron to ask if there was any way he knew and if he could help. 

“Well, she’s your omega, so have you tried jealousy?” Aaron asked Colby, who shook his head.

“No, I could though. Does it matter who I do it with?”

“No, you could do it with any other girl,” Aaron told him. “Just make sure she can see it. Then catch her before she morphs, because jealousy is a strong one, like your anger, so if she gets too deep she will morph. Then we’ll all be screwed.”

“Alright, I’ll go get Kat.”

Colby explained the situation to Kat and said that everything he did to her had no personal meaning, it’s for Raven and everyone else’s safety. Kat understood and added a comment about Colby being a good alpha, protecting his pack. 

So, the two went downstairs where Raven was sitting on the couch and watching TV with Elton. Colby rested his hand on Kat’s ass as they walked past the two on the couch, and when Raven saw it she growled slightly. 

“Colby?” She stood up. “Hey!”

Colby turned around. “Yeah?”

“What are you doing with Kat?!”

“We’re gonna go out and get some lunch? Why?”

Instead of doing what Colby needed it to, it instead made Raven sad, as she sighed heavily and nodded, walking up the stairs and into the bedroom, she closed the door behind her and Colby heard it. 

“Damn. That didn’t go the way I wanted it to” Colby ran up the stairs after Raven and into the bedroom. “Hey, babe I wasn’t actually going anywhere. I was trying to see if jealousy was your trigger. I’m sorry. I’m all yours. I promise.”

Raven wiped her eyes and sniffled. “That was cruel. That- that hurt my heart.”

“I’m sorry. I know. I’m just trying to help you. I’m sorry.” 

Raven got up from the bed and walked up to Colby, leaning up and pressing her lips gently to his, then kept doing that, leading Colby to do the same. Causing Raven to go dizzy and fall to the ground. 

“Rave.” Colby crouched down next to her and stroked her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “You okay?”

Raven nodded, rubbing her head as she sat up. “Yeah… I think so… what was that?”

“We found your trigger,” Colby said, then smirked. “I’m unsure of what exactly it was, but I’m guessing it’s either arousal or submission to the alpha.”

“Damn.” Raven laughed softly with Colby. “I mean, I guess that makes sense. I’m the alpha’s omega. And intimidation seems to be your thing.”

“Let’s try something.” Colby said as he sat on the bed and pulled his shirt off. Then looked right into Raven’s eyes with a bit of a puppy-eye look. “Baby please… I need you…”

Raven had no reaction, just felt a little awkward because she wasn’t used to Colby being this submissive. “That felt weird for you too, didn’t it?”

“Hell yeah.” Colby laughed as he stood up. “Okay, so it’s not arousal. How about this.”

Colby’s red eyes darkened and he roughly smashed his lips onto Raven’s, grabbing her ass and growling slightly, causing Raven to almost melt in his embrace before fully submitting and falling again. Only this time, she didn’t just go down and come back up and recover, she morphed. 

And Colby was face to face with a beautiful white wolf with bright blue eyes. “Oh fuck… um… Aaron! Hey Aaron! I need your help, buddy!”

Raven nuzzled her nose into Colby’s leg and sat next to him, resting her soft white head on his leg. Aaron came into the room slowly, then gasped softly seeing Raven in her wolf form. 

“She’s beautiful.”Aaron inched closer to her curiously and Raven growled loudly and stood in front of Colby in an attack pose. Almost like she was trying to protect Colby. “And hella protective. Okay. Good to know. Um… I don’t think there’s any way we can change her back. I’m pretty sure we have to wait until it wears off. What’s her trigger?”

“Um… submission… to the alpha.” 

“Ah, okay, makes sense she’s your omega, well, the sad thing is, we have to seperate you two for it to wear off.”

“Separate? For how long?”

“The rest of today,” Aaron said, then looked down at Raven who growled at him again. “Might need your help with that. We can put her in the basement and she can stay there, we’ll have to check on her throughout the day.”

“Alright.” Colby sighed sadly and looked down at Raven, resting his hand on her soft fur on her back, causing her to relax from protective mode and back into submissive mode. She laid at Colby’s feet and rested her head on her paws. “I’m not gonna lie. I like this a lot.”

“I would too if I was in your shoes, man,” Aaron laughed with Colby. “But do you want a wolf or a girlfriend?”

“I’d love my girlfriend back, but I’m not looking forward to being away from either of them for the rest of the day,” Colby sighed. 

“I know, but buddy, if any of the others happen to morph at the same time, then… you know… in heat thing. So do you want to keep her here and run the risk of that happening, or keep away from her for a couple of hours and get your girlfriend back?”

“Yeah… I’d rather have my girlfriend back.” Colby said, then nodded. “Alright, well, what do I have to do?”

“She won’t let me any closer than I am right now. I bet if I even move the slightest she’ll lose her mind. So I’m gonna need you to walk down to the basement with her, and shut the door when she’s in and you’re out.” 

“Damn, that sounds so mean,” Colby looked down at Raven, who was peacefully lying at his feet. “But I’d rather her be safe in human form than run a risk like that.”

“Yeah, I’ll go tell the others. Because you kinda have to get her all the way downstairs and through the kitchen to the basement stairs.” 

Aaron left to go warn the others of what happened, and their plan, and not to freak out when they see Raven. Colby however, sat on the floor next to Raven, who sat up too and licked his cheek gently, it made a smile appear on Colby’s face. 

“Hey,” Colby stroked her back. “You make a gorgeous wolf. So goddamn beautiful.”

Raven seemed to slightly understand what Colby said, his voice was soft and she at least knew he was complimenting her when his voice was in that form. She pushed him to lay on his back, and she cuddled up to his side. The two lay on the floor together for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. 

Colby was procrastinating having to be away from her for a few hours. But he’d rather make sure she was okay and be away from her for a couple of hours than risk one of the other guys morphing and getting to her. The thought of that happening made anger boil inside of him slightly, causing his red eyes to darken. However, he calmed it, for his won protection. And Raven’s.

A surge of protectiveness came over Colby and he pulled Raven closer to him, she could sense the protective behavior and hormone change in Colby and she huffed in appreciation. She whimpered slightly as well, nuzzling her nose into Colby’s neck. He remembered she was in heat, and it slightly aroused him. 

“I’d help you out if I could. But I’d have to morph to do that, and both of us in wolf form would be hell for everyone else.” Colby spoke to her softly, stroking his fingers through her soft fur. 

Raven’s ears twitched and she picked her head up staring at the door, then about five minutes later Aaron came into the room again. Raven, still somewhat trapped in submissive mode, didn’t protectively growl at Aaron, she hid her face from Aaron in Colby’s chest in fear. Colby stood up, making Raven stand up and follow his every step. So, Colby took advantage of that and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Elton sat at the table with a sandwich talking to Corey. 

Raven, smelling the sandwich Elton had in his hand, walked right up to him, snatched his sandwich, and trotted after Colby down the basement stairs. Corey started laughing at Elton’s expression of playful shock. “A wolf just ate out of my fucking hand.”

Colby made sure Raven would be comfortable in the basement, he turned the light on for her, and the TV, and made sure there were blankets on the couch because he knew it gets cold in the basement. Then when she settled on the couch, Colby left up the stairs and closed Raven behind the door. He sighed heavily and sat at the table with Corey. Because Elton had gotten up to make another sandwich. 

“Sorry about that, Elton,” Colby sadly appologized. “I didn’t know she would do that.”

“It’s alright, buddy,” Elton sat back down at the table. “You okay?”

Colby could hear a whine from the basement and it hurt his heart, making him shake his head to Elton’s question. “No, I’m really not. At all. I have to be away from her for a couple of hours so she can go back to human form.”

Aaron came down the stairs and stood in the kitchen, Sam following. “I have to tell you guys something and you have to promise not to freak out. For Corey’s sake.”

“Alright…” Elton looked up at him and put his phone down. “Is everything alright?”

“Full moon tonight,” Aaron said slowly, Corey could sense the fear in his voice, darkening his eyes a little. “Meaning… you guys have to stay inside at all times. I’ll pull the blinds down as well so you can’t see the moon.”

“What happens if we do?”

“You’ll be tempted to go outside and morph.”


	4. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the smut-ish chapter. skip if you want but you'd be missing out on some really important details. it's really not that bad. mostly animal/wolf stuff

About four long hours later, Aaron combed through the house, covering up every window and door he could to protect him and his friends. Because the moon was out and shining eerily brighter than it usually does, and that enough was a warning to Aaron about what could happen tonight. It was gonna be a rough night and he knows it. 

Colby however, has been itching to get to Raven, who still hasn’t morphed back to human form. It’s getting hard to stay away from the basement door, no matter how much everyone tries to distract him. It’s gotten to the point where someone had to stay in the kitchen by the basement door to make sure Colby didn’t try to get down there with her. 

The only scary thing is… being away from Raven for so long has started to anger and frustrate Colby… so Aaron’s considering letting him down there just to make sure he doesn’t morph either. Because if he did then they’d all be screwed. Because he’s the alpha, the strongest one of all of them when he morphs. He’s the leader, meaning he controls all of them. 

“Come on, man, please! It hurts, dude. I can’t be away from her anymore!” Colby’s begging Elton to let him into the basement. 

“No, Colby. She hasn’t morphed yet and we need to protect everyone else.”

“I’m the alpha! I get what I want!” Colby growled, eyes burning red. “Let me through to see my omega! Now!”

“Let him through!” Aaron yelled from the living room before running into the kitchen. Elton let Colby into the basement and shut and locked the door behind him. “Damn… that is one protective alpha.”

“Yeah. Still don’t see why he had to be the alpha.”

Colby ran down the basement stairs and Raven practically jumped onto him, soaking his face in kisses and nuzzling her nose into his neck. Colby’s protectiveness meshed with her submission and they were one again. He turned the TV off, and the lights, so it was pitch black, and they lie on the floor together like they had done upstairs. Reestablishing their bond, because after four hours, Colby had grown restless without her. 

“We’re trying to get you back to human form, Rave,” Colby whispered to her as he stroked her fur. “We need you back in human form so we can get through tonight together.”

Raven seemed to ignore him and she nudged his arm a few times. A whimper escaping her body. Colby remembered what was going on. “I wish I could help you. I really do. But I already told you, I have to do my job as alpha to protect everyone else.”

Raven stood up and whimpered louder, continuing to nudge him multiple times. Colby felt blood rush to his lower half and his eyes darkened. “Oh fuck… I-I’m gonna morph…” 

Raven backed up a little and gave Colby room as he painfully morphed into a large black wolf, with burning red eyes, and he growled lowly. He walked towards the stairs and growled up them as he stared at the door at the top of them, until Raven whimpered and distracted him, bringing him back into the darkness of the basement. She nuzzled her head against his and he licked her face protectively. She turned around and looked back into his red eyes, whimpering. 

Raven’s scent filled Colby’s nose and he came up behind her, pushing on her lower back gently with his chin, causing her to whimper loudly again. Colby’s eyes darkened further and he jumped up and mounted her, finally relieving the burning sensation in Raven’s lower half. 

Back upstairs, Aaron had been monitoring the two downstairs from behind the door. He heard when Colby morphed and he heard why, so he immediately made sure the door was locked before leaving into the living room to warn the others. “Okay, I don’t want you to freak out.”

“Every time you say that you tell us a reason to freak out,” Elton said, closing his laptop. “What now?’’

“Colby morphed,” Aaron said. “And he’s in protective mode. He’s already growled at the basement door.”

“Shit…” Corey frowned slightly, his eyes burning blue, then he cried out as he painfully morphed into a chocolate brown colored wolf with bright blue eyes. 

“Fuck! There’s three of ‘em now!” Elton sighed heavily, then Corey whimpered in fear, nuzzling into Elton’s side, hiding his face from everyone and everything. 

Sam just watched in shock in the back of the living room, seeing a large brown wolf on his couch was terrifying. Thank god his trigger isn’t fear like Corey’s is. 

Colby could smell the scent of another male wolf in the area and he growled loudly, leaving Raven and bounding up the stairs, barking loudly at the basement door. Corey nearly howled in fear and Elton stood up. 

“Come on, Corey, I gotta get you somewhere safe. Let’s go. Up to my room. Let’s go!” 

Before he was able to get Corey up from his frozen in fear state on the couch, Colby had busted the door down into two broken pieces and splinters blanketed the floor around the entrance of the basement, and sprinted into the living room, staring right at Corey who cowered in fear, looking right back at Colby, then down, then up again. Avoiding eye contact with all of him. Elton and Aaron and Sam watched the situation, scared of what would come out of it. Raven came up the stairs behind Colby and she was immediately thrown off with there being another male. Another omega. 

Colby, however, saw the male omega as a threat to his alpha status and growled at Corey. Raven, feeling some connection to the other half of her omega status, stood in between Corey and Colby, protectively defending Corey from Colby. Colby, even more angered than before, barked loudly at Raven, however, she never moved. She’s stubborn in human form and stubborn in wolf form. 

The tension of the situation triggered Sam and he morphed into a tan wolf with glowing gold eyes. The first beta. Who was seen as harmless to the alpha. Eventually, Colby intimidated Raven enough for her to back off, then the standoff between him and Corey continued. Sam, however, being a male, sensed Raven’s heat and acted accordingly. Mounting her almost as soon as he had an opportunity. Colby was immediately thrown off when he saw this happening, and he tackled Sam off of Raven, sinking his teeth into Sam’s shoulder, drawing plenty of blood. 

Aaron ran down the stairs with a dart gun in hand and shot Colby with it, causing him to immediately pass out. Everything seemed to settle, and Elton took Corey upstairs where he was safe and could calm down. Then came back down to help Aaron with Sam who was lying on the floor whimpering, blood trickling decently fast out of the wound on his shoulder. Aaron instructed him to get the first aid kit and as soon as Elton returned with it, Sam morphed back into human form, immediately crying out in pain about the painful wound on his shoulder. 

“Hey, hey, Sam, we’re gonna help you, just hold still, please,” Aaron consoled his hysterical friend as he wrapped the wound in gauze and bandages, then Sam slowly closed his eyes and passed out. 

“I can take him to the ER,” Elton said, picking Sam up and carrying him to the front door.

“Wait!! Do NOT go out that door!! Full moon, Elton!!”

Elton stopped immediately and nodded. “Shit almost forgot.”

“We’ll have to care for him here, lay him on the couch,” 

Elton and Aaron helped Sam, and once he was settled, they looked over at Raven as she lay in the back of the room. Scared. Aaron cautiously approached her. “Hey… it’s okay, you’re okay… I’m gonna help you, okay?”

“Easy, Aaron,” Elton warned as Raven whimpered loudly as Aaron got closer to her. “Maybe we should just leave her be. She’s not hurting anyone.”

“Yeah,” Aaron sighed and turned around to see the large black wolf lying passed out on the hardwood floor. “Damn. What an alpha.”

“I know,” Elton said, sitting on the couch. “I’m starting to second guess my doubts about Colby being alpha. He does his job. That’s for damn sure.”

“Yeah, he does, doesn’t he? That could be a good thing and a bad thing.”

Raven stood up and made her way over to Colby and she lifted one of Colby’s front paws and wiggled under it and laid down next to him, pressing as close to his side as she could. Elton smiled softly.

“It’s kinda strange seeing their relationship like this,” Elton commented. “He’s so damn protective over her. And she’s so submissive.”

“Their triggers are their relationship. Almost like they were meant to be like this, to begin with. I mean, look at ‘em,” Aaron said, looking down at the two wolves on the floor together. 

Raven stood up and pulled the dart out of Colby’s stomach, and returned it to Aaron, then licked Colby's wound and his face gently, and laid back down next to him as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.


	5. Responsibilities

To Aaron and Elton’s surprise, Raven morphed back to human form, and her eyes opened. 

“Hey you,” Elton smiled down at her disoriented adorableness. “You’re okay. You just morphed.”

“Everything hurts.” She said as tears fell down her cheeks. “Why is it so painful?”

“Because you’re changing from a human to a wolf,” Aaron said with a light laugh. “You’re okay though.”

“Is this Colby?” Raven looked at the big black wolf next to her with awe. When Elton smirked a little and nodded, she blushed softly. “He’s beautiful.”

“Yeah. And he’s hella protective over you,” Elton laughed a little again. 

Raven buried her face in his soft chest and wrapped her arms around him. “Good.”

Corey came down the stairs and sat next to Elton with a wince. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt sorer in my life.”

“Hey Corey,” Raven said, though it was muffled because her face was still buried in Colby’s chest. She felt safe there and didn’t want to change that. 

“Hey Ravey,” Corey replied with a soft smile. “Hey Aaron, so, have you figured out how to get rid of this?”

“No, every source I have tells me things that don’t make sense.” 

The room went silent.

“Will- will every full moon be like this?...” Elton asked nervously.

“No, I was lucky you didn’t morph too. I had you to help me, but if I didn’t I have no idea what would have happened,” Aaron explained. “I might have to get Kat or someone else involved to help me if all of you morph.”

“We know what happens when Colby morphs now,” Corey said with a soft laugh. “And I thought he was controlling as a human.”

“Why did he morph to begin with?”

Aaron cringed. “I don’t know if I should say. Might be awkward for Raven.”

“Just say it,” Raven mumbled. “I can’t see you guys so you can’t see me. Just say it.”

“He was already on the fence of morphing before we let him into the basement, then since Ravey’s in heat it pulled the wolf instincts out of Colby and he morphed,” Aaron explained. “Sorry, Raven.”

“All good,” Raven put a thumbs up, then went back to hugging Colby. 

“So what now? Is she not in heat anymore now that Colby… you know,” Corey asked. 

“No, that’s not how that works. She’ll be receptive for another two or three days. So… when she morphs we gotta keep her and Colby together. Because if we keep them apart it will be a rerun of tonight and I don’t plan on having that happen again. That sucked,” Aaron said. 

“Wait,” Raven sat up in fear. “So- so if he… you know… when we were both wolves does that mean I’m… pregnant?”

“I don’t know if it transfers from wolf to human,” Aaron said. “I can look that up too. But for now, I think we all should just get to bed. Someone should stay down here to watch Sam.” 

“I can,” Elton said. “I’m not gonna be able to sleep after this anyway.”

Colby suddenly morphed into human form and his eyes opened.

“Hey, buddy,” Elton said as Colby looked around the group, disoriented as hell. 

“What the hell just happened?” Colby asked. “Why do I hurt so much?”

“You morphed, buddy,” Aaron said. “All of you did but Elton.”

“Oh…” Colby looked down at Raven. “Oh god… if both of us morphed…”

“Yeah…” Raven blushed. “It um… that happened… what’s in your head right now, that happened…”

“Oh my god, wha- is Sam okay?” Colby sat up with a wince and limped over to Sam and sat on the couch next to him. “What happened?”

“Since you can’t control yourself when you’re in wolf form… Sam tried to um… mate... with Raven and um… you got hella protective and attacked Sam,” Elton explained slowly, making Raven immediately cringe. “But he’s okay. We bandaged him up and he should be alright.”

“I did this?” Colby asked, his eyes watering up heavily as he looked down at his heavily wounded best friend. “God… I-I’m so sorry…”

“Colby it’s not your fault. You couldn’t control it,” Raven told him, getting up to comfort him, but he stood up and stood back.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Colby said, tears falling down his cheeks. “I don’t want to hurt any of you, I’m dangerous. I-I’m a monster.”

“Babe,” Raven teared up too. “D-don’t be like that, it’s not your fault.”

“It is because I hurt him. I-I don’t want to hurt you or anyone else. I-It would break me.” Colby wiped his eyes and turned to the kitchen. “I’m um… I’ll stay in the basement so you can have the bedroom… I don’t want to be in the same room as you… for your protection.”

“Colby, hey, this isn’t your fault,” Elton stood up.

“Elton, I’m the alpha. You’re all my pack. I hurt one of you and I can’t do it again. I have to protect you guys, it’s my job.” 

Colby left down the basement stairs… and no one stopped him. Raven left up the stairs, crying softly as she went. Corey followed to try and comfort her, and Aaron sighed. 

“You sure you’re good down here with Sam?”

“Yeah,” Elton said. “Go and get some sleep, buddy. Colby may be alpha, but I’m still the oldest in this house.”

Over the course of the night, everyone fell asleep soundly, until Raven woke up with a sudden pain in her legs. Like, a burning urge to run. To be outside. To be a wolf. She stood up out of bed and peeled the curtains away from the window and soaked in the full moon’s silvery glow, and morphed into her white wolf counter-identity.

She snuck out of the bedroom and down the hallway, padding carefully down the stairs to not make any sound. Then looked around the house for the easiest exit. The back door was the easiest door to open in this form, so she pulled the lever-like handle down and pulled it open with her paw, then shut it behind her. A sense of adrenaline filled her and excitement surged through her veins, the silver light of the moon illuminating her path as she jumped the front gate of the house and sprinted down the street. 

The next morning when the group woke up, Elton was the first one downstairs. He and Sam had gone upstairs and gone to bed when Sam woke up earlier this morning. They got about two hours of sleep before waking up again. 

Elton quietly made his way down the basement stairs and saw that Colby was still fast asleep, so he went back up and sat on the couch, getting on his laptop to finish editing a video he was working on the night before. 

“Where’s Ravey?” Corey asked as he came down the stairs. “Is she with Colby in the basement?”

“No, is she not in their room?” Elton stood up and checked the bathroom as well after Corey shook his head. “Raven?!”

“You don’t- you don’t think she ran off…?” Corey asked. 

“Shit, go get Aaron,” Corey ran up the stairs and grabbed Aaron, then Elton noticed the wolf prints on the back patio area. He shook his head and whispered to himself. “The grass was damp last night, so Raven did run off.”

“Elton? You wanted to- oh…” Aaron and Corey came out the back door behind Elton and saw the footprints. “She ran off last night…”

“How the hell do we find her?!” Elton asked. “I- does she even know how to get back home?!”

“She should! Whether she’s human or wolf she knows how to get back home,” Aaron said. 

“Should we get Colby?” Elton asked. “Maybe he could help us find her.”

“Yeah, that’s actually a good idea. His wolf counter-identity could take over and tell his human self where she is.”

“He can do that?!” Corey asked with a laugh. “Dude that is so cool!”

“Yeah, being half alpha wolf isn’t all bad,” Aaron said as the group came back inside and made their way down to the basement. 

Elton gently woke Colby and he sat up drowsily, questioning immediately why each of them looked worried. He was getting kind of tired of something always happening that they had to freak out about. He’s received no peace since that Witches’ Forest trip. 

“So, we have something to tell you and something we need your help with,” Aaron told him. “Last night, after everyone had gone to bed, Raven morphed and ran off. We need your help because you might be the only way we can find her.”

“So… you want me to morph or…? One of you’s gonna have to piss me off,” Colby said. 

“No, no way, we just have to stimulate your wolf senses from your human side,” Aaron said. “So, we need you to come see her footprints and see if that triggers anything.”

The group, with Colby, made their way out the back door and almost as soon as Colby saw her footprints, he kicked into action and ran inside the house, pulling his Converse on and grabbing his phone, putting it in his back pocket. 

“Corey, stay here with Sam and tell him where we went. Elton and Aaron, I need you guys to come with me so we can all keep an eye out for her. I have an idea of where she is but I’m not sure.” 

“Damn, yes alpha Colby,” Corey said, making everyone laugh a little as he ran up the stairs. “Go find your mate.”

“I will.”


	6. Alpha vs Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the big battle chapter
> 
> also the implied rape chapter
> 
> (says the word twice, no biggie)

The trip was longer than expected, but no one questioned where Colby was leading them. Because they ended up back at Witches’ Forest. Then they questioned.

“Colby. I- are you sure she’s in there?”

“Yeah, one hundred percent,” Colby told them. “I almost know it for a fact.” 

Colby got out of the car and Aaron and Elton followed. He walked right through the gate without hesitation and strayed off of the path into the trees. Elton and Aaron paused. 

“Wait up, man. Are we- I don’t like this. This- this is where it all started, I don’t wanna go wandering into the woods where that creature could still be living,” Elton told Colby. Yet, he didn’t stop. 

Then, he stopped. 

“Oh my g- that’s Ravey,” Colby and Elton sprinted into the trees even though Aaron couldn’t hear anything. Because of their heightened senses, Colby and Elton heard whimpering in the distance and Colby immediately recognized it. 

“Ravey!!” Colby screamed for her. “Baby I’m right here!! I’m coming!!”

There was a flash of blue and instead of whimpering, crying was heard, and Colby sped up, jumping over falling longs and hurdling stumps and rocks. Until blood started to dot the leaves and fallen branches on the ground. 

Until there she was, lying on a patch of grass in a clearing in the trees. Bleeding heavily from a few bite wounds in her back, she cried hard and cowered at the approach of Colby.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Colby told her as he crouched down next to her. “Hey, it’s Colby, it’s me, you’re okay.”

“Y-you have to leave… you-you gotta go, baby…” Raven whimpered. “I-I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“Him? Who are you talking about?” Colby looked around, then his eyes widened and he slightly cowered. “Oh shit… we gotta leave, Ravey I’m gonna pick you up, we gotta get out of here, now.”

“What? What’s going on?” Elton stood up and looked around, then he sensed it too. “Oh yeah, no, we gotta go. Aaron especially.”

Raven grabbed Colby’s hand tightly. “Baby I’m scared.”

“You’re okay, it’s okay, come here, I’ll be gentle,” Colby very cautiously lifted Raven up in his arms, then frowned at all of the blood on the ground below here where she was lying. “He’ll be able to track us with the blood… is your counter-identity better?”

“No. No way, no,” Raven whimpered. “Let’s just go, if we get out quick he might not catch us.”

“Alright,” Colby and the group quickly jogged back to the car and made it there safely. They started driving and discussing what they should do with Raven, it started an argument and everyone yelling at each other. 

“We can’t take her in! No one can know about this! They’re gonna figure it out and we can’t risk that!”

“Well, then what the hell are we supposed to do?! She’s bled a hell of a lot, man!”

“We’ll just take her back to the house like we did with Sam! I don’t see any other way, Elton!!”

“Stoppit!!” Raven yelled, covering her ears. “Please… it hurts…”

Colby rested his hand on her leg and looked back at Aaron and Elton. “We’ll just take her back to the house. Okay? We’ll see what we can do and if we need help we can call some friends or something. We’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah… it’s not worth fighting over because if Colby gets too fired up he’ll morph a the wheel and we’d all be dead,” Elton said. “Let’s just go back home.”

The rest of the drive home was silent. But they got home safely. 

Raven lay on the couch in the living room after Aaron and Corey bandaged her up, and everyone was wondering the same thing. What happened.

“It was late last night. Really, really late. I um… I woke up while everyone was asleep and felt something- like- pulling me outside. I saw the moon, morphed, and ran off. I didn’t know where I was going at first, but eventually, I was led to Witches’ Forest and right as I entered the front gate…” Raven teared up and her voice broke, it was shaky as she continued. “He’s huge… he-he grabbed me at the back of my neck and ran off into this cave a-and he raped me and he… he told me that I wasn’t worth anything and he made a mistake giving me The Gift.”

Colby growled lowly, his eyes a burning crimson red, and he morphed and darted out of the front door that was still open for some reason. He sprinted down the street, not caring who or what saw him and jumped the gate into Witches’ Forest. Colby growled lowly, his eyes a burning crimson red, and he morphed and darted out of the front door that was still open for some reason. He sprinted down the street, not caring who or what saw him and jumped the gate into Witches’ Forest. 

Growling, he followed the scent of the wolf and found the cave that Raven was talking about. He barked loudly into the entrance and the large, muscular, grey wolf with burning red eyes growled at him lowly and stood in front of him. 

“You raped my omega,” Colby growled. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“I am the Rogue. I am the Alpha and the Omega. I am the Leader, and the Creator, I created who you are right now, puppy. You come here in burning fury but with no plan. You come here as an alpha but where’s your pack?” Rogue chuckled lowly and Colby saw eyes, many many bright green eyes behind Rogue. “You’re going to die tonight, alpha. I hope you are prepared for that,”

“He has a pack,” Sam growled from behind him, in his beautiful tan wolf form. Elton in his grey wolf form, Corey as a chocolate brown wolf, Raven as her silvery-white self, and they each looked back at Aaron, gun in hand, with a red bandana covering his mouth and nose. He looked like he was prepared for a zombie apocalypse. 

Colby wasn’t far off. Because those green eyes behind Rogue belonged to an army of zombie-like wolves, all growling angrily at their opposing pack. Corey, with the trigger of fear, hesitated. Colby could sense it and he growled at Rogue. 

“You may have numbers, but we have family. We have loyalty. We have something you will never have. And that’s compassion for each other. Even if you win this fight you’ll still lose. Because I’ve already won.”

With Colby’s words, everyone’s confidence spiraled and the eyes of the group started burning and their fur on every inch of their body radiated with electricity, as Colby leaped up and tackled Rogue to the ground, starting a fight that was ultimately going to leave one pack without an alpha. And Colby wasn’t about to let it be his. 

The army of zombie wolves all growled and started their attacks on the group behind Colby. Elton and Corey teaming up to trick their mindless foes, ending in their death. Aaron had his gun and was shooting the enemy wolves left and right, dodging the spattering green blood from left and right. He was happy he brought his bandana to the battle. 

Sam was just tackling them down with deathly bites to the neck and ending their lives quickly and painlessly like they went to sleep, they just- won’t be waking up. Raven was protecting Aaron, knowing he can’t have eyes on all of his sides. Aaron was grateful for his protective sidekick because she had probably saved his life at least three times during the fight from ambush attacks on sides of him he couldn’t see or because he was focused on something else. 

Colby was so focused on killing Rogue, that he didn’t hear the loud yelp Raven let out, but it distracted Aaron causing him to be tackled down by a zombie wolf, which alarmed Sam who tried to fight off the wolf off of Aaron. The reason that Raven yelped so loud was because one of the zombie wolf’s teeth were particularly sharp and sank deep into her stomach. She was bleeding pretty heavily, yet she got up and continued fighting despite the intense and aching pain in her stomach. 

Aaron got back to his feet, with minor injury, with the help of Raven and Sam, and just as all of the zombie wolves had been killed and the army was diminished, everyone froze as Rogue grabbed Colby by the back of his throat and had him pinned down on the ground, growling in his face. 

“You are weak!!” Rogue spat. “Their companionship has made your alpha side soft!!”

“And the absence of said companionship has made your heart cold,” Colby replied, barely able to speak a word from the tight hold Rogue had on his throat. “Kill me. Kill every single member of my pack. But you will still lose.”

Raven snuck up behind Rogue and pounced on him from behind, sinking her teeth into the back of his neck, causing him to cry out in pain and release Colby, who pinned him down when Raven moved. “I’m sorry you never knew love.”

Colby laid the killing blow and ended the war, panting heavily and backing away from Rogue. Aaron and Corey and Elton and Sam came up behind Colby, but when he noticed that Raven wasn’t next to him, he immediately looked around. But he heard her in the dark. Everyone morphed back to human form, as did Raven, and she just started crying. 

“C-Colby…” She whimpered. “I- help… please…”

“Hey, I’m right here, hey, it’s okay. It’s over,” Colby crouched down next to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. “You’re gonna be okay. Can- can I pick you up? Can you walk?”

“Obviously she can’t walk, Colby,” Sam said. “Sorry… I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“You just killed over 700 wolves, Sam,” Corey said, and their conversation continued behind Colby. 

“I’m gonna pick you up, okay?” Colby gently wrapped his arms under her legs and around the small of her back and lifted her up into his embrace as they left the forest and climbed into the car and drove home.


	7. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little last chapter. It's cute ♥♥

Arriving home, everyone met in the kitchen to tend to their wounds. Like the first night of their gift. Raven, however, was laying on the couch, wincing in pain as Colby and Corey tended to her stomach wounds. The punctures were deep and it worried Colby heavily. Yet they cleaned them up and bandaged them and Raven stay laid on the couch as everyone met in the living room instead of kitchen so they could all be together. 

“Colby that speech you did out there…” Elton shook his head. “That was a real alpha thing to do. Proud of you.”

Colby looked up at Elton, nodding. “Thank you. I said what I had to. None of it was a lie.”

It was quiet for a little bit, each member of the group feeling a connection between them so thick you could probably cut it with a knife. Until Sam looked at Corey and gasped softly. 

“Corey your eyes… th-they’re brown again,” Sam looked around the group. “Everyone’s eyes are back to normal. Does that mean- does that mean it’s over?”

“Come on, come on!” Colby excitedly picked Raven up and ran out the back door to the full moon. The group following him, and each of them looked right up at the silvery orb in the sky and nothing happened. 

Raven started crying tears of pure joy. “It’s over… it’s over…”

“Yeah, it’s over baby, it’s over,” Colby rested his forehead on hers. 

“Yeah!!” Sam yelled, throwing his fists up in the air. “Hell yeah, it’s over!!!”

Cheering spread around the group, until everyone wrapped their arms around each other’s shoulders in a string. Colby looked around the group. “We’ll never forget this.”

“Hell no we won’t, we make one hell of a pack,” Corey added with a laugh. “Colby you make an epic alpha.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Colby smiled softly, then his eyes watered up a little bit. “We could have lost it all tonight. We could have gone into that fight and not come out of it. But we did, and we did it together.”

“Damn straight,” Corey said. “Like everything else we do. Devyn!! I can call Devyn!! Baby!!”

Everyone laughed as Corey ran inside the house and put his phone to his ear. Sam called Kat and Elton called Amanda. Colby and Raven, however, went upstairs to their room and cuddle together in bed, tightly embracing each other. 

“Hey, Colby?”

“Mhm?” He pressed his lips to her temple gently. “What’s up, baby?”

“You know how Aaron said he wasn’t sure if I was pregnant or not after what happened the first time we morphed?”

“Yeah… wait… wait…”

Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled and nodded. “Baby I’m pregnant.”

“What?!” Colby sat up excitedly. “Baby that’s awesome!”

“I know,” Raven smiled again, then looked down at Colby as he hovered over her stomach, resting his hands on either side of it and pressing his lips to her skin. “Babe?”

“You are going to be one badass kid,” Colby whispered to her stomach as Raven combed through his hair gently. “And I can’t wait to see who you look more like.”

“You were an epic alpha, babe,” Raven told him as he sat back up to lay next to her again. “But you’re going to be an even better father.”

~~~~~~~~~

the end 💕

~~~~~~~~~

End Credits / Info  
\--------------------

This book was inspired by “goddess_of_time_and_magic” and her work "Howl" 

I can and most likely will extend this somehow if I get more inspiration. But as of right now, it’s at a happy little end. =)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the writer! Comment and let me know what you think! It makes my day seeing comments! I know a lot of people read my writings, so leave a little something before you leave! I don't bite, I promise. ☺


End file.
